Rules for Jazzy
by Alalaya2
Summary: Jazzy is a friend to the Allspark in the Fan to Tran AU when she was little her genius put her under a lot of pressure so now she acts out the People of NEST have made a set of rules for her to follow so her brand of craziness doesn't drive them up the wall. And hopefully stop her from braking the fourth wall but they don't believe it will after all she is the Angle of Chaos.
1. The rules

Rules of things Jazzy is never allowed to do again or ever

1.)Jazzy is never allowed to play poker face with Conner Kent (Revised you are never allowed to Play Poker Face ever; Batman is still after you and even I won't be able to stop him from killing you if her really wants to).

2.)Yes, Jazzy we know you can create black holes with a spoon stop leaving them in my closet (They keep eating my socks).

3.)Jazzy, you are not to set up prank wars between The Flash and Batman Vs the Weasley twins (My poor Realm may never recover).

4.)Keep Jazzy way from Sugar period! (Jazzy and sugar enough said)

5.)Never let Piccolo have too much chocolate with Jazzy it gets him drunk. (He is a Namekian they don't do chocolate)

6.)Pooka's apply to rule five. (It took us a month to repair the base after Jack had the Chocolate)

7.)Jazzy is not allowed to kidnap Superboy and clam him as her own (Yes we know Superman is a bad father but they need to work it out butt out Jazzy).

8.)Rule eight applies to all other sidekicks (Pleas Jazzy take them after they are about to be killed not before).

9.)Jazzy is not allowed to beat up Superman for being a bad father to Superboy (Unless I am there to help you do it).

10.)For the Love Of All things Pleas do not insert your dominance over your mate at base you two have the clock tower to do that in there are Sparklings here have some shame woman (I know you love Clockwork but I don't want to see my sister making out with her husband).

11.)Jazzy is not allowed to play Pirates and Marines with the sparklings when our family from One Pieces is on base (I'm still cleaning up the scorch marks from the last time).

12.)Do not start Food fights when the entire family is here (We are still cleaning up from the last time four months ago and Prowl has not recovered from his new phobia of Super Syains yet poor Gohan is still upset that his favorite Uncle is scared of him and that is not helping with Piccolos mood).

13.)Revise Rule Elven you are not allowed to have food fights period (Were a family of Fighters it's they get into it way too much.)

14.)If Jazzy Kidnaps you and takes you to our home dimensions do not let them know that you are the real deal (Poor Megatron may never get over his fear of fan girls).

15.)Jazz I love you and Jazzy but never ever repeat the flaming Turkey incident again (A lot of people from NEST are still flinching when they hear mention of the incident.)

16.)When Jazzy is with Wheeljack and hear her says "Uh-Oh" I don't care what you are doing find cover and fast (I only didn't do that once and I am still growing feathers back two years later).

17.)Ditto for Wheeljack and Que to rule fifteen (It is Wheeljack and his younger brother enough said).

18.)Do not go back in time and steal people (Amelia Earhart is a Sweet Girl but please don't make it a habit Jazzy).

19.)Don't start a, who is the better high tower Mech, between Mirage and Dino (There cousins for Peat sakes Leave them be).

20.)PLEAS For the love of all that is life no more surprise parties for Redalert (Ratchet and First Aid do not appreciate repairing the damage after words and Inferno is still mad at you).

21.)Yes we know life suck (Deal with is Jazzy you're a grown Woman….. I think?)

22.)Don't Just Don't… (You know what I mean).

23.)Duck tape is not the answer for everything that breaks (Ratchet and I are still trying to get all of the glue out of Kup's right shoulder joint it's been four years).

24.)We all know you are the Angle of Chaos Keep it to a minimum Pleas (again you know what I mean).

25.)Deadpool is never allowed on base ever again (I don't like him he is two crazy for me and that fact that you understand everything he says leaves a larger question about your sanity Jazzy).

26.)Never antagonize me when I am carrying young in my spark chamber (I nearly killed you last time if you're going to be stupid ware some armor for peat sakes I broke three or your ribs you know I have no control of my actions when I am in a state like that and I would hate to have you killed do you have any idea what that would do to me and the family?)

27.)Don't put me near people that will attract me when my sparking protocol is activated (Flash, Superboy, and Batman were not amused I don't care how funny Kiba, Jack, the Weasley twins, and Piccolo though it was don't do it!)

28.)No Streaking in the halls (There are incent eyes there put some clothes on woman!)

29.)Jazzy I love you but the random French Kissing me has to stop (I know our mates think it's hot and I don't mind kissing girls cause I'm bi, but I see you as my sister so Eww!)

30.)Leave Harry alone he wants his peace and quiet (not that Arthur and Merlin allow that but you don't need to add to that).

31.)Marco is not a pet for you to keep (Whitebeard may think it was funny but he would like his son where he can reach him).

32.)Everyone knows that you have Evil babies you don't need to prove it by having them take over NEST (It is funny that they can do it and still look cute but it is a pain to clean up afterwards.)

33.)Never change from who you are (The one day you were following periodical to the letter and were serious for a bet scared everyone that you were dyeing don't do it again.)

34.)Don't encourage Hagrid to get a pet dragon form Kiba (Headmistress McGonagall did not appreciate that at all).

35.)We all know that you are thinking so don't read this list and do everything on it (I'll save you some trouble and say don't you have done everything on here once you don't need to do it again).

There may be more rules added on a later date for now this is that starter Pleas for the love of Chaos and Order FOLLOW THE RULES JAZZY!

Yours truly

Venatrix Mortes Allspark


	2. Rule 16

"Hey Jackie baby my main mech whaz Up!" Wheeljack jumped a little he had not been expecting Jazzy to come and visit him in his labs but he didn't mind he liked Jazzy she like him could do the impossible without even trying. He could be working with a noble gas and still manage to make it explode which he had done at some point in his life he still wasn't sure how he had done it but it was fun.

"Hey Jazzy Angle what are you doing here."

"Just seeing what chaos that we can spread today I'm a little low on the excitement requirements of my life you dig what I'm saying my main science mech?"

Wheeljack flinched a little at that over the years he had come to speak fluent Jazzy and what she was saying basically translated to that she was board and everyone knew to avoid a board Jazzy like one of her bioweapons. "I see so you came to me to bring you up to statics quo right."

Jazzy grind widely "You got it J-man you always know how to though a good party for those who really understand a good time and us Chaos people have to stick together."

Wheeljack smiled at that he was one of her best friends and she showed him that by coming to him to help her. Jazzy didn't like to ask for help at all and if she did it had to be someone she could trust with her life whether it was to ask for a band aid for a paper cut or saving Venatrix if she didn't trust you she would never say a word to you. "You know I have just the thing for you I was recently working on a personal dimensional traveler the platforms we have now are good and all but I wanted to make something small enough for one person to hide on themselves. If we ever need them to go on an undercover mission where they couldn't reach a platform they would need a way to get home." He said holding up a small golden box that was about the size of her palm it had a clip on the side so it could be fit onto a belt.

Jazzy eyed the Tec with and appreciation of how difficult it must have been for Wheeljack to make small enough for a human. Then Jazzy cackled with glee a look of mischief in her eyes "Can it take any passengers?"

"It can take up to three people with it safely any more than five and you risk the lives of the passengers and shorting out the transporter leaving you stranded in sub-space."

Jazzy gave him her best puppy eyes that not even Unicron could say no to "Can I have it J-man pretty pleas with energon sweets on top?"

Wheeljack laughs, a rich deep sound that fills the lab his fin lights flashing with his mirth "Jazzy this is yours I made one for each person of our family I also made a choker for when you transform the transporter will move onto it from your belt so you can use it in ether form there are also a few gadgets you can use on it as well like a net, Taser, medical supplies and a few others that you can use as well." He said as he handed her the shiny new toys for Jazzy. Jazzy squeaked with joy as she put the silver chocker on changed into her wolf form Jack was happy to see that it stayed with her; Jazzy changed back and hugged his ankle well jumping for joy.

"I love it thank you Jack it's just like Bat hounds Collar I love it, it's all silver and shiny and it has everything I can need in my wolf form Thank you, Thank you thank you thank you. Ohhhh what should I do first? Take Megs to the convention, go to the young Justices dimension or may be just go home to visit Clockwork and my babies."

Wheeljack grinned and his side panels flashed in mirth at Jazzy's reaction he say her as the little sister that he and Que had always wanted but never got. Jazzy never got mad at them when one of their inventions blew up on her in fact she seemed to enjoy it at times whooping with joy as she got knocked off her feet before being promptly sent off to the med bay she would chat to them happily well waiting for whoever was on medical duty at the time to come and get her about what could have caused the blast and if they could use that to make it bigger or how to make it not happen at all. A lot of their most resent gadgets were working thanks to Jazzy and her encouragement to their work. "I am glad you like it Jazzy I hope it works well for you." Jazzy grinned at him as if she knew what he was thinking and knowing Jazzy as he did he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Aww, Wheeljack I love you to you big lug you and Que are the best big brothers I could ask for" she said well hugging his ankle again "now aside from the portals what else are you working on?"

"Well Ironhide wanted me to update his blasters again saying that they weren't working as well as they once did so I was trying to cut back to kick and increase the energon output by three present. So I crossed the electro microprocessor with the electro mixer and energon storage unit hoping that it will stabilize the power dampener."

Jazzy hummed at what he had told her "what if you just crossed the damper filed with the energon storage unit and removed the electro solar panel that is at the end of the blaster it would give the blaster a more balanced weight and the damper would make sure that there is not too much energon being used in the blast and if Hide still wants a solar back up you can put it at the base or make it attackable when need."

Wheeljack though it over and nodded in agreement "yes, that would work better and have less risk of overheating after twenty shots" Que and Wheeljack were called the mad scientist of NEST if you asked him he would laugh at them and point at Jazzy, Jazzy acted stupid but Jazzy was anything but stupid in fact she was scary smart. Wheeljack has discovered that when she had saved him from making a particularly nasty mistake that would have caused him months' worth of research and his right arm at the least.

"Let's try it now"

"No Jazzy wait" he tried to warn her but it was too late as she crossed the damper to the converter before uncrossing the electros.

"Uh-Oh"

Venatrix was just passing by the labs when she herd Jazzy say Uh-oh not thinking much of it she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking big mistake the blast singed her feathers and ripped off quite a few from the force of the blast it also imbedded her into the wall across the hanger "Ow,"

Wheeljack and Jazzy had taken cover as soon as they had seen the danger they were in they heard Venatrix say ow and ran to her. "Oh my lord, Huntress are you alright cool cat."

"Ask me when there are one or you and one of Jack" She said in a dazed voice before fainting.

Jazzy scratched the back of her head in imbursement "ha, ha, Opps."


End file.
